1. Field
The following description relates to a signal transmission method that is robust against signal interference, and a signal transmission apparatus for performing the signal transmission method.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to greatly increased interest in home networks, wireless personal area network (WPAN) technology is receiving attention. WPAN technology is a personal wireless networking solution used over a short distance, for example, about 10 meters (m). Because it is easy to use the WPAN technology without a need for physical wiring, the WPAN technology is receiving more attention than wired home networking technology, for example, Ethernet, power line communication (PLC), home phoneline network alliance (PNA), and other wired approaches. Additionally, the WPAN technology is potentially available for use in low-power body area network (BAN) communication.
An ultra-wideband (UWB) communication technology refers to a technology for implementing a WPAN in a frequency band of 3.1 gigahertz (GHz) to 10 GHz. In the UWB communication, data may be transferred at a higher speed, compared to existing technologies such as Bluetooth® or ZigBee®. Additionally, the UWB communication is a new wireless technology for most efficiently using limited radio resources.
Due to characteristics of a wideband system with high-speed data transmission, the UWB communication may be performed at a high sampling rate or a high sampling frequency, and a high operating rate or a high operating frequency. To reduce co-band interference caused by a communication between a heterogeneous communication system and homogeneous apparatuses, time hopping may be performed in the UWB communication.